Fallen angels
by Nalika-chan
Summary: es un AU sobre la vida de harry.james no muere! i sirius definitivamente no pisa azkaban.new generation de marauders ¡lean!
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angels

Era 31 de octubre de 1982. Dia de Halloween. En Godric's hollow, el numero 13, una familia celebraba esta fecha sin muchos lujos y completamente solos, cenando en el pequeño hogar de su comedor. Lily Potter le daba de comer a su hijo, simulando que la cuchara del puré era un avión pero Harry, que así se llamaba el pequeño, esa noche no probaba bocado. Se notaba nervioso y su padre, James, lo miraba de reojo preocupado, apartando el profeta.

De golpe una llamarada verde salió con potencia de la chimenea y Lily y James se levantaron de la mesa ágilmente, apuntando la lar de fuego con mirada amenazante.

Un chico de largo pelo negro azulado cayó al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio y la pareja apartó las varitas acercándose a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, Harry se rió alegremente por primera vez en la noche, dando palmadas.

-Pa-ddy...dyyy!-gritaba el niño alegremente. Y estiraba los brazos para que se acercara.

-hola, pequeñajo-dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

-Sirius ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lily con preocupación.

-atacaron a Remus, Lils...es una advertencia, estoy seguro.-le dijo, pero no apartaba su mirada de James, que en ese momento miraba por la ventana apretando los dientes con rabia.

-¿cómo está Moony?-preguntó, girándose hacia su amigo de la infancia.

-recuperándose en san Mungo...pero no he venido por eso.-se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y sacó tres joyas.-las hice para vosotros. Son protectoras. Las hice diferentes entre sí para que no llamaran la atención. El anillo para Prongs, el broche para ti, Lils, y el collar para el pequeñajo. No se bien como funcionan, solo se que cada una tiene mecanismos diferentes. La más poderosa es la de Harry.-dijo acercándose otra vez a la lar de fuego.

-grácias Sirius, por todo. Saluda a Vega y a Andy.-se despidió Lily dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-hasta pronto Padfoot.-James también lo abrazó y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda. Sirius se metió en la chimenea y desapareció tras una llamarada verde, dejando la casa en silencio otra vez.

La luz de la lámpara que iluminaba el salón parpadeó y la pareja se miró entre si. James miró por la ventana de reojo y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su pequeño. Lo cogió en brazos y Lily le puso el collar de Sirius, James deslizó el anillo por su dedo y le puso el broche a Lily mientras le susurraba que no hiciera ruido.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras oían un siseo y unos pasos acercarse a la puerta de casa.

-¡¡Corre Lily, llévate a Harry! ¡¡Sube, yo lo detendré!-gritó James desesperado mientras se abría la puerta y veían a dos personas en ella. Lily cogió a Harry y echó a correr escaleras arriba. -traidor-susurró James con odio mientras veía a una de las figuras, que tembló en el lindar de la puerta. El otro encapuchado estalló en carcajadas mientras empujaba a su acompañante fuera de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-vaya Potter, que casa tan acogedora.-siseó el encapuchado con voz escalofriante.

-¡Expeliarmus!

-¡Protego!-dijo simplemente sin moverse ni un milímetro.-¿crees que con esos hechizos de principiante me vas a detener? ¡Argum!-un rayo negro se dirigió hacia James, quien lo esquivó con dificultad.-¡Crucio!-gritó con fuerza y James se apartó nuevamente sonriendo con suficiencia-¡Avada kedabra!-dijo inmediatamente, un rayo verde salió de su varita y dio en la mano del joven, quien cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Sin mirar mucho al hombre, el encapuchado comenzó a subir las escaleras con parsimonia, entrando en la habitación en que se oían ruidos.

-entrégame al niño, Lily.-siseó acercando su mano a la mujer, que cubría la cuna con su cuerpo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la varita temblando en la mano.

-¡¡a Harry no por favor! ¡mátame a mi pero a él no!-imploró la mujer llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡aparta estúpida!-gritó el encapuchado perdiendo los estribos pero ella no se apartó.

-¡¡no dejaré que lo mates! ¡¡¡mátame a mi pero a él no! ¡¡A HARRY NO, POR FAVOR!-gritó por última vez.

-como quieras...¡Avada Kedabra!-el cuerpo de Lily cayó haciendo un golpe sordo y Harry estalló en llanto.

-bueno, adiós Harry Potter...¡Avada Kedabra!-gritó el hechizo mortal por tercera vez pero en cuanto lo tocó, rebotó ante la mirada incrédula del encapuchado, dándole a este.

Un grito desgarrador resonó en el valle de Godric y todos los vecinos comenzaron a salir de sus casas asustados. La gente se amontonaba ante la casa de los Potter para mirar que era lo que pasaba pero nadie veía nada. El hechizo Fidelio aun surtía efecto y así fueron volviendo a sus casas, murmurando y mirando de reojo la casa abandonada. Solo un hombre miraba desde la calle, con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro bañado en lágrimas y en la cabeza una sola palabra se le repetía incansablemente... "traidor".

Se alejó lentamente hacia un lugar apartado, lejos de miradas curiosas y desapareció, olvidándose en el suelo una foto donde se veían 4 muchachos sonriendo. Uno de ellos, el de gafas, tachado con una cruz roja.

-----

El ruido del motor cada vez se oía más fuerte hasta que apareció una moto gigante plateada, en ella un hombre aceleraba desesperado.

-dios...¡Silver, más rápido! ¡¡vamos, joder, no puede ser! ¡¡¡tengo que llegar a tiempo!-iba gritando con rabia.

En cuanto tocó el suelo, bajó de la moto corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hasta llegar al numero trece. Sacó el papel escrito por Peter y comenzó a leer en voz alta, memorizando la dirección y entonces entró, primero rápido y después se quedó paralizado. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su mejor amigo...su hermano.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas desesperanzadoramente mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo sin vida de James Potter. El llanto silencioso pronto se volvió violento, sollozando y murmurando frases incomprensibles, se levantó de golpe, en medio de un ataque de histeria y comenzó a volcar sillas y a lanzar cosas contra el suelo, gritando y sollozando hasta que se calmó ligeramente.

Miró a su alrededor y subió corriendo al segundo piso limpiándose las lágrimas. Entró en la habitación de su ahijado... El niño estaba llorando y Sirius se acercó corriendo a él, llorando también. Mientras lo tenia abrazado miró a su alrededor.

-¿y Lils?-murmuró. Harry lo miró babeando y movió sus brazos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sirius lo miró fijamente y abrió la puerta, bajó las escaleras y la vio.

Lily estaba delante del sofá, intentando llegar a James con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¡Lily, estás viva!-dejó a Harry sobre el sofá y se acercó a ella que seguía avanzando.

-james...james por favor...-susurraba casi sin voz. Llegó hasta él y le movió un brazo pero James no se movió. Lo besó en los labios pero no pasó nada. Le cogió la mano y le sacó el anillo. Una luz verde salió disparada del anillo y golpeó el techo, haciendo un agujero en este. James inspiró profundamente, como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo. Sirius se sentó en la única silla que había de pie, con la boca abierta de par en par y la pareja lo miró desde el suelo. James se levantó lentamente y se acercó al sofá, donde Harry se había quedado dormido. Lily seguía en el suelo y Sirius se acercó a ella.

-todo ha acabado...-le susurró en el oído y ella sonrió.-James ¿te quedas con Harry y yo me llevo a Lily a San Mungo?-le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-No, creo que mejor me llevo a Harry con Vega y Andrew y voy también a San Mungo.-Sirius asintió y salieron los dos de la casa. James cargando con su hijo dormido, fue a coger su moto que era idéntica a la de Sirius pero en color negro. Sirius hizo lo mismo, puso a Lily sentada delante suyo para que estuviera más protegida de caer y arrancó, surcando el cielo. James hizo lo propio y se fue en dirección contraria.

-----

Aparcó delante de una gran casa de color rojizo. En la puerta se leía "Familia Black". se acomodó mejor a su hijo, que en este momento le babeaba el cuello de la chaqueta mientras miraba la casa. Picó la puerta fuerte para que lo oyeran y esperó unos segundos hasta que una chica morena de pelo negro liloso abrió la puerta.

-¡James!¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Vega, siento venir a esta hora, Voldemort...no se que pasó pero dijo Sirius que todo acabó...-susurró. Vega lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿acabaste con él?-preguntó sorprendida.

-yo no. Ya te lo he dicho, no se que pasó, pero lo último que hizo fue atacarlo a él.-señaló a Harry y a la cicatriz en su frente.-pero por favor ¿podemos entrar? Me estoy helando... Además-entraron y James dejó a Harry sentado en el sofá.-he venido para dejarte a Harry. Lily está en San Mungo.

-¿cómo está? ¿está muy mal? ¿te acompaño?-preguntó rápidamente.

-no, no, tranquila. Bueno, yo marcho. Por cierto ¿cómo está mi sobrinito, Andy?-Vega sonrió.

-cada vez se parece más a su padre. En todos los sentidos...me cambia el color del pelo cada vez que se enfada y a Sirius le cambia la piel de color.-James se rió.-bueno, James. Cuando vuelvan me cuentas todo lo que pasó ¿vale? Y de paso mira como está Moony, que Sarah estaba histérica y John no para de llorar.

-vaya panorama. Bueno, hasta luego Vega.-le dio un beso a su hijo y se marchó con la moto.

Sirius llegó al hospital y dejando la moto aparcada, entró corriendo con Lily en brazos.

-Sirius, no hace falta que corras...-le decía la chica a media voz pero el seguía rápido. Un doctor los interceptó y rápidamente Lily fue atendida.

Él se sentó tranquilamente y se puso a leer el profeta que alguien se había dejado allí. Estuvo así hasta que, pasados unos minutos, comenzó a oírse gran revuelo y levantó la vista para ver qué pasaba. 10 aurores lo apuntaban con su varita.

-Sirius Orión Black, queda usted detenido por el asesinato de James Harold Potter, Lily Kathleen Potter y Harry James Potter.-dijo el que estaba delante suyo.

A Sirius se le abrió la boca de par en par y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-per...¿perdón? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie! ¡cojones, si Lily Potter está en este hospital! ¡Voldemort es historia! ¡los Potter acabaron con él cuando fue para matarlos! ¡Peter Pettigrew los traicionó! ¡Él es a quien tenéis que arrestar!-los aurores se miraron entre si incrédulos.

-se le ha ido la olla...-murmuró uno mientras que el de al lado asentía.

-no, no se me ha ido la olla.-siseó él.-¿acaso habéis visto los cuerpos de la familia Potter?

-ese no era nuestro trabajo.-respondió uno de ellos duramente.

-pues deberíais haber mirado al menos porque yo me siento muy vivo.-dijo alguien desde detrás de los aurores.

Estos se giraron y miraron incrédulos a James Potter que en ese momento se acercaba a Sirius con una sonrisa de burla.

-pero entonces...¿porqué nos mandaron a buscar a Sirius Black?-preguntó uno de los aurores.

-probablemente Peter Pettigrew, el traidor, avisó de nuestro "asesinato" por "traición" del "mortifago" Sirius Black.-siseó James mirando a ningún punto con odio.

-...¿pero...y quien-tu-sabes? No os dejaría iros tan fácilmente.-dijo otro auror.

-Voldemort ha caído.-dijo James en voz alta. El silencio se hizo en la sala de espera, donde la gente se había amontonado para oír lo que pasaba. La gente se miraba entre si hasta que una señora pegó un grito de júbilo, con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó a su marido.

-¡¡santo merlín!-gritó un hombre, seguidamente se acercó a James y lo abrazó. Muchos se acercaron y le daban las grácias.

-en realidad...más que debérmelo a mi...lo venció mi hijo, más bien.-todos lo miraron extrañados pero siguieron dándole las grácias a él, a su hijo y a toda su familia. Sirius se había vuelto a sentar para leer el profeta.

-eeh...¿Black?-Sirius levantó la cabeza para mirar a los aurores, que eran los únicos que quedaban ya que los demás se habían marchado a dar la buena noticia.-queríamos disculparnos con usted por haberlo dejado tan mal en público...

-no hace falta...prefiero que prometáis que capturaréis a Peter Pettigrew cueste lo que cueste...

-lo prometemos.-dijo el que había hablado.

-por cierto, Peter Pettigrew es un animago ilegal.-dijo James sentándose al lado de Sirius.-se convierte en rata.

Los aurores se despidieron dándole las grácias a James y fueron desapareciendo.

-¿cómo está Lils?-le preguntó James a su mejor amigo.

-no lo se...se la llevaron los médicos.-susurró este.

-bueno...no creo que sea muy grave, ella es fuerte...por cierto, Vega me dijo que fuéramos a ver a Moony, que su mujer está histérica y su querido 'Johnny' no para de llorar...de miedo a su madre, supongo...-los dos se rieron y fueron a recepción a preguntar por su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

este es un capi un poco corto ( sorry ) pero los otros que voy scribiendo de momento son más largos así k...espero k os guste!

2

Estaban en la casa de los Lupin. No era muy grande pero tampoco se podía definir como pequeña. En la cocina se encontraban Lily, Vega y Remus mientras que en el salón estaban Sarah, Sirius y James hablando mientras sus hijos jugaban a tirarse unos encima de otros, ya que con un año, uno no podía hacer gran cosa...

Andrew Polaris Black era el hijo de Sirius y Vega. Tenía el pelo negro liloso y era moreno de piel como su madre, mientras que la forma de la cara y sus ojos azul oscuro, eran los de su padre.

Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans tenía los ojos esmeralda y la nariz de su madre y el pelo revuelto y negro de su padre además de que al lado izquierdo de su frente tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo que en pocas semanas lo estaba haciendo la persona más famosa del mundo mágico a parte de Albus Dumbledore y el ministro.

John Anthony Lupin era el hijo de Remus y Sarah. Tenía el pelo rubio ceniza como su padre y no había heredado la condición de este en cambio tenía los ojos grises y pecas como las de su madre. Era el más tranquilo de los que estaba allí aunque también el que babeaba más, se quedaba mirando cualquier cosa a su alrededor y babeaba sin parar.

Sus padres ni tan solo los miraban en ese momento ya que unos estaban enfrascados haciendo la cena y los otros conversaban.

-James ¿no crees que es hora de hablar con tu hermana? Míratelo de esta forma...yo creo que es como si acabaras de renacer. Empieza otra vez y empieza por hablar con Violet. Hace cuatro años que no os veis. 6 que no habláis. Haz un esfuerzo.-le decía Sarah a James.

-Yo ya me disculpé con ella. Es ella la que me ha de pedir perdón porque lo que pasó, no tenía nada que ver con ella. -se defendió el chico mientras Sirius asentía.

-Con ella no, pero si con su mejor amigo. ¿qué hubieras echo tu si ella le hubiese echo lo mismo a Sirius? ¿eh?-la chica comenzaba a cabrearse.

-pues...no se...quizás tengas un poco de razón...quizás debería hablar con ella...-Sarah suspiró de alivio.

-Prongs...sabes que gran parte de la culpa, por no decir toda...de tu discusión con Violet, fue mía. Por eso, creo que deberías hablar con ella...ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo, demasiado incluso, para que todo se relaje...además, creo que a Harry le gustaría tener una tía ¿no crees? Tiene un padrino- Sirius se señaló a si mismo- y una madrina- señaló a Sarah- y sus parejas correspondientes...pero una tía no. Así que no le prives el gusto de tener una.-Sarah lo miró agradecida de que la secundara. James los miró a uno y a otro y suspiró.

-creo que os haré caso, aunque ahora mismo daría lo que fuera para que no fuera con Vio con quien tuviera que disculparme...es cabezona...es una Potter. Es con lo único que nos podrían relacionar.-los tres se rieron y se sentaron en la mesa con sus hijos mientras Lily, Vega y Remus traían la comida.

-----

Miró la dirección por séptima vez y volvió a mirar la casa de enfrente suyo. Delante suyo tenía una casa blanca con un jardín y un columpio para tres. Picó la puerta con temor. Esperó unos segundos hasta que oyó pasos y la puerta fue abierta por una joven de pelo castaño y ojos miel algo bajita y de formas muy marcadas. La joven lo miró e hizo el intento de volver a cerrar la puerta pero el lo impidió.

-Violet, por favor. Vengo a hablar contigo.-susurró James inseguro. Ella lo miró fijamente y abrió la puerta para que pasara.

Pasaron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá más grande.

-¿qué quieres?- siseó Violet mirándolo fijamente.

-yo...vengo a disculparme contigo porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y...no quiero estar más tiempo sin ti...joder eres mi hermana...y yo...siento mucho lo que pasó...se que no debimos hacer eso con Snape...se que era tu mejor amigo-Violet hizo una mueca de burla.-y por eso te pido perdón.

-bien...bueno, creo que al fin maduraste y como yo también te echaba en falta...te perdono...al fin y al cabo...tu no tuviste mucho que ver, incluso lo ayudaste. Ahora...tengo que decirte una cosa importante...-alguien entró en la casa.

-Violet, ca...-Severus Snape se quedó parado en medio del salón-¿qué hace Potter aquí?

-Sev...vino a hablar conmigo y ahora le estaba a punto de decir una cosa importante.-Violet le echó una mirada a Severus para que entendiese y él sonrió de lado.

-si que sois amigos que le ofreces tu casa para vivir...-le dijo James a Violet con reproche.

-verás James, nunca entendiste un punto que es, Sev y yo no éramos ni somos amigos-James la miró sin entender- fuimos novios y ES mi marido.

James miró por última vez a Violet y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Severus comenzó a reírse sin parar, se tuvo que sentar y Violet le sonrió divertida mientras su hermano volvía a abrir los ojos.

-n-no es verdad...¿verdad?-preguntó esperanzador.

-lo es, es más, yo y él tenemos una hija. Sev, trae a Sonja para que la conozca.-Severus la miró intensamente, queriéndole transmitir que no dejaría a su hija delante de su peor enemigo.-AHORA, por favor Sev.

Snape se marchó y en dos minutos tenía delante de si a una niña de no más de un año que lo miraba con sus intensos ojos miel. Tenía el pelo negro y por suerte no había heredado la nariz de su padre, por lo demás si que se parecía a él.

-hola, Sonja.-la saludó poniendo caras divertidas haciendo reír a la niña. Violet sonrió y Severus apartó la mirada de allí.

-oí...que te has casado y tienes un hijo...-le dijo Violet a James.

-si, me casé con Lily Evans, de Gryffindor.

-vaya, no sabía que al final te hizo caso, después de siete años persiguiéndola...

-si, en el séptimo año, y ahora estoy casado con ella y nuestro hijo se llama Harry.-Snape lo miró y volvió la vista a la ventana.-se parece mucho a mi pero tiene los ojos de Lils...tendrías que verlo. Es bastante tranquilo, más que yo, eso seguro...supongo que será por Lils...-Violet le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿y tus amigos?-le preguntó ella.

-oh, Sirius está con Vega Eltanin, tienen un hijo, Andrew Polaris, pero no están casados. Lo prefieren así. Remus se casó con Sarah Smith, de Ravenclaw, un año antes que yo. Tienen un hijo unos meses más grande que el mío, se llama John Anthony. Supongo que ya está.-James hizo una mueca y se levantó del sofá.- He de irme, por cierto, si me buscas no lo hagas en Godric Hollow porque nos mudamos a Hogsmead, cerca de Sirius y Remus. Pregúntales a ellos si me buscas, están más localizables que yo. Adiós Vio, adiós Sonja...hasta luego...Severus.-desapareció de la casa ante la atenta mirada de los tres habitantes de ésta.

-¿Potter me llamó por mi nombre?-susurró Severus sorprendido.

-supongo que quiere tomarse el papel de cuñado en serio.-le respondió Violet riéndose.

muchas grácias a todos por sus reviews!

kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hoy era 16 de enero, aniversario numero 7 de Andrew. Mientras los mayores estaban preparando la comida, Andrew, John, Harry, Sonja y Diana, la hermana de Andy, estaban en el jardín de los Black tirándose nieve por encima. Al menos Harry, Andy y Diana se tiraban nieve por encima, John y Sonja tenían una discusión sobre el dibujo de un cuento.

-es un zorro-dijo Sonja con rabia.

-¡es un lobo! No seas tonta...-le decía John harto, señalando el dibujo con cansancio.

-¡¡¡Un ZORRO!-gritó ella

-¡que No!-gritó él. Los otros tres niños se los quedaron mirando extrañados.

-¡¡que síííííííí!-chilló Sonja, le cogió el libro y le comenzó a pegar con él repitiendo- ¡es un zorro, es un zorro , es un zorro!...

John comenzó a llorar y Harry se acercó y le quitó el libro a Sonja mientras Andy miraba como estaba él y Diana iba a avisar a sus padres. Rápidamente salieron Remus y Severus de su casa, cada uno cogió a su hijo y entraron todos a la casa.

Sirius se acercó a ver que pasaba, igual que los otros padres.

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Sarah dándole un beso a su hijo.

-ellos comenzaron a discutir sobre el dibujo del cuento.-empezó Andy.

-sí, Sonja decía que era un zorro y John un lobo. John gritó y Sonja le comenzó a pegar con el cuento gritando que era un zorro.-siguió Diana. Los padres se miraron entre si y Remus cogió el cuento.

-en efecto, es un lobo.-dijo él mirando a su hijo.

-pues, vaya convicción que tiene Sonja...me recuerda a alguien.-James miró de reojo a su hermana que ahora hablaba con su hija.

-no lo entiendo, John es tan tranquilo...Sonja es la única que lo saca de quicio...no se como se lo hace.-dijo Sarah mirando a su hijo que en ese momento se marchaba con los otros niños hacia el cuarto de Andy.

Severus los miró pero no dijo nada y en cuanto se marcharon cogió el cuento y lo miró.

-es un zorro.-susurró y lo tiró al sofá siguiendo a los otros.

-----

Se sentaron todos a comer conversando tranquilamente, bueno todos no conversaban...Snape se había quedado a un lado con Sirius en el lado que quedaba y James delante.

-¿qué pasa Snivellus? ¿qué no tienes con quien conversar? ¿eh?-le dijo Sirius riéndose, James sonrió también.

-Black, ¿puedes al menos no decirme Snivellus con mi hija delante?-siseó Snape.

-¿seguro que es tuya? Digo...yo me hubiera muerto del asco al verte...ya sabes...en posición de ataque...-Sirius hizo un gesto de aclaración y James estalló en carcajadas, Lily y Remus que eran los que estaban más cerca se giraron para ver que pasaba pero siguieron a lo suyo.

-no más del asco de verte a ti en posición de ataque, Black.-le dijo Snape poniéndose rojo de vergüenza y furia.

-eso no es lo que opina el 90 por ciento del sexo femenino que me conoce, Snape.-repitió Sirius, James volvió a reír seguido de Remus, quien había oído los últimos comentarios.

La copa que Snape tenía en la mano estalló y este se levantó temblando de la furia.

-No los aguanto ¡NO LOS AGUANTO! ¡ME VOY!- gritó ante la atónita mirada de todos.-Violet, estaba aquí para hacerte un favor pero ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! ¡Black, no tengo ni idea de cómo te puede aguantar tu mujer! ¡Lily, no tengo ni idea de cómo aguantas a Potter! Violet ¿vienes?

-Sev, sabes que vendría pero Sonja tiene derecho a estar con sus amigos, aunque sus padres sean unos tontos inmaduros.-se disculpó Violet mirando duramente a James, quien bajó la mirada.

-bueno pues hasta luego querida. No se ni como os he aguantado durante tanto tiempo.-siseó y desapareció de la casa luego de coger su chaqueta. Sirius y James se quedaron mirando pero se encogieron de hombros y siguieron hablando como si nada.

-no se ni como os he aguantado durante tanto tiempo -imitó Sirius haciendo reír a James pero Lily, a quien tenía al lado, le metió una colleja haciéndole callarse rápidamente.-lo que no se, Prongs, es como tu hermana lo ha aguantado durante tanto tiempo.-siguió el chico a su rollo.

-igual que yo te aguanto a ti, cariño...por amor a mis hijos.-dijo Vega dándole un beso en la cabeza a Diana y a Andrew que sonrieron con burla mirándolo a él.

-¿porqué se parecerán tanto a mi? A veces me da rabia y todo...-susurró y Lupin le sonrió divertido.

-----

Ya se había acabado la hora de comer y mientras Diana hacia la siesta los otros niños estaban en la habitación de Andy. Estaban todos sentados en la cama de este mientras hablaban.

-hemos de hacer que se lleven bien.-susurró Sonja como si los fueran a oír.

-sí pero...mi papá odia al tuyo.-susurró Andy de igual forma.

-y el mío también.-dijo Harry mirando a Sonja, arrugando la frente.

-¿por qué me miras así?-le preguntó ella con temor.

-es que no veo. Hace tiempo que no veo y mi mamá está muy ocupada y no me hace caso.-dijo él bajando la mirada.

-seguimos con lo de nuestros papás y luego hablamos con tía Lils.-habló John por primera vez.-yo no se si a mi papá le cae bien el tuyo, a veces parece que sí.

-podríamos hablar con Tía Lils, con Tía Vega y con Tío Moony para que nos ayudaran a que se llevaran bien.-propuso Sonja y los otros asintieron.

-vamos a buscarlos.-dijo Andy bajando de la cama casi corriendo seguido de los otros.

Fueron corriendo por los corredores y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al salón donde los mayores conversaban, alguno que otro fumando un cigarrillo. Harry fue hacia su madre y le pidió que los siguiera, Andy hizo lo mismo con la suya y John fue a buscar a su padre. Los reunieron en la cocina ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros padres.

-¡mamá, hemos tenido una idea!-empezó Andy saltando emocionado. Su madre lo miró sorprendida.-podríamos hacer que nuestros papás se llevaran bien. ¿vosotros sabéis como podríamos conseguirlo?

Las dos chicas y Remus se miraron entre si y Lily habló.

-veréis...no creo que se pueda hacer eso...su...poco agrado entre si, viene de hace mucho...de hecho hace más de 15 años que se conocen y...no se aguantan. Es más, creo que ha sido todo un logro que aguantaran 7 años viéndose sin matarse entre ellos.

-no creo que sea posible que se caigan bien nunca...¡pero eso no quiere decir que vosotros dejéis de veros! Violet lo ha dejado claro hoy...-siguió Remus y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de los pequeños.-pero aunque os dejemos veros, creo que por hoy ha habido bastante. Son las cinco y a las 7 se cena. Creo que deberíais iros despidiendo.

-¡No, papá!-gritó John disgustado. Andy también se quejó y James, Sirius, Violet y Sara, entraron a la cocina también.

-Es hora de irnos, Harry.-su padre se acercó por detrás y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-papá...¡es muy temprano!-gritó disgustado y el resto de los niños asintió.

-Diana ha de cenar temprano y no hay suficiente comida para todos.-se disculpó Sirius y su hijo lo miró enfadado, se cruzó de brazos y se puso de espaldas a él haciendo un puchero.-No pongas esa cara Andrew, esta vez no voy a caer.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos.-se despidió Violet quien ya se había puesto su abrigo y Sonja hacía lo mismo en ese momento. Todos se despidieron de ellas y cogidas de la mano, desaparecieron.

-Johnny, cariño, despídete de todos.-le dijo Sara a su hijo mientras le pasaba su abrigo. El niño dijo adiós con la mano y se fue hacia la puerta con cara de funeral.-Bueno, adiós a todos.-y se fue tras su hijo.

-Adiós Prongs, Padfoot, Lils, Vega...Adiós Andy, despídeme de Diana, adiós Harry.-se despidió Remus.

-¡Adiós Moony!-gritaron Harry y Andy mientras los mayores hacían un gesto con la mano y él siguió el mismo camino que su mujer y su hijo.

-Bueno Padfoot, nosotros también nos vamos.-dijo James y le pasó un abrigo a Harry quien lo cogió a regañadientes.-Adiós Vega...Paddy jr.

Harry y Lily se despidieron y los tres salieron hacia su casa.

Gracias a quienes me mandaron reviews! Un beso pa todos! XX


	4. Chapter 4

4

-¡Corre, Harry, que no llegaremos nunca!-gritó Lily desde el salón, esperando impaciente la llegada de su hijo a este para marcharse hacia el anden 9 y ¾.

Harry estaba en su habitación buscando las gafas debajo de la cama.

-¡Ya está bien!¡¿dónde están mis gafas!-gritó desesperado y del cajón de su mesilla de noche salieron y él las cogió al aire mirando con furia al cajón.

Cogió el baúl, se puso bien el jersey de la selección inglesa, encima se puso su abrigo de piel con capucha y bajó corriendo las escaleras con el baúl rebotando tras de si.

-¡Harry, por merlín, que te cargas las escaleras!-gritó su madre haciendo levitar el baúl. La lechuza de Harry, Hedwig, ululó enojada, Harry cogió el asa y salieron hacia la moto de James. Lily encogió el equipaje, se lo puso en el bolsillo y se sentó en la moto.-Ábrele la jaula a Hedwig.-él le hizo caso y la lechuza se puso en el espejo retrovisor de la moto.-Ve a Hogwarts, Hed. Harry te dará golosinas en cuanto llegue allí.-dijo para convencerla y ella se marchó volando. Lily encogió la jaula y se la puso en el bolsillo contrario. Harry subió detrás de ella y la moto arrancó, perdiéndose en el aire.

-¡Mamá!¿porqué hemos de ir a Londres a coger el tren si vivo al lado de Hogwarts?-gritó una voz al lado de la moto de Lily. Harry se giró rápidamente.-¡Hola, Harry!

-¡Andy! Hemos de ir porque son las normas de Hogwarts.-gritó Vega.

-¡vaya chorrada de normas!-gritó Andy haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Harry lo miró divertido.

-¡ya nos encargaremos nosotros de cambiarlas!-gritó Harry y Andy lo miró sonriendo de lado.

-Espero que lo que dices no sea cierto. Verás si me entero que has hecho alguna de las tuyas en Hogwarts.-le dijo Lily mirándolo por el retrovisor pero ninguno de los dos niños le hizo caso.

-----

Harry se puso la capucha y atravesó la "puerta" hacia el andén del Expreso de Hogwarts. Lo miró con impresión y se giró a buscar a alguno de sus amigos. Divisó a Sonja y fue hacia ella. Violet le saludó con una sonrisa y Sonja lo abrazó llena de nervios.

-Harry, yo que tu me quitaba la capucha, llamas más la atención así que sin ella.-le dijo su Tía y Harry le hizo caso.-¿y tu madre?

-se fue con Vega hacia el ministerio. Tenían prisa, y papá, Tía Sara y Paddy tenían misión hoy.-dijo Harry mirando por dónde se acercaban John, Tío Moony y Andy.

-Hola a todos y todas.-saludó Remus haciendo sonreír a Violet.-será mejor que vosotros vayáis entrando al expreso ya o no tendréis vagón.

Los chicos se despidieron y entró cada uno con su baúl. Fueron al último vagón y lo ocuparon. Lo primero que hicieron Sonja y Andy fue comenzar a saltar sobre las cómodas sillas con cojín.

-vamos a Hogwarts, vamos a Hogwarts, vamos a Hogwarts.-canturreaban los dos y pronto se les unió Harry mientras John se sentaba en una riéndose. La gente los veía por la ventana, incrédulos, como por ejemplo Tía Violet y su padre. Que los miraban avergonzados. Remus le hacía gestos a su hijo para que hiciera algo para pararlos pero John cogió un libro del baúl y comenzó a leer para reírse sin que lo viera su padre.

El tren comenzó a avanzar y los tres que saltaban se sentaron junto a John.

-Sonja...¿qué pasará si quedas en Slytherin?-le dijo su primo preocupado.

-eso no pasará...de eso me encargo yo.-le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todos se miraron entre ellos y sacaron sus varitas.

-¿ya podemos hacer magia?-preguntó John con su varita en la mano.

-me parece que me importa muy poco.-dijo Andy riéndose.-¡furúnculos!-le gritó a Harry y a éste le comenzaron a salir tentáculos.

-¡engorgio!-le gritó Harry apuntándole a las orejas y le comenzaron a crecer.

-¡tarantallegra!-le gritó Sonja a John y a éste le comenzaron a bailar las piernas solas.

-¡Rictusempra!-le grito John a su vez, haciendo que Sonja cayera al suelo de la risa. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron unos gemelos.

-vaya, vaya...tan jóvenes y tan problemáticos...-empezó el de la izquierda.

-...¿es que queréis que os expulsen el primer día?-continuó el de la derecha.

-¿por esto nos iban a expulsar?-preguntó Andy con una mueca.

-si...-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-pues que rancios los que pusieron estas normas...les hacen falta un par de polvos.-siguió Harry haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-¡estos son de los nuestros! Me llamo Fred.-dijo el de la derecha.

-y yo George.-dijo el de la izquierda, le fue a dar la mano a John y cuando se la cogió le pegó un calambrazo.

-¡Ai!-se quejó John sobándose la mano. La puerta se volvió a abrir y en ella había una chica de pelo enmarañado y dientes grandes.

-eh...-se quedó mirando a todos los del vagón.-¿primer día y ya rompiendo las normas? Desde luego...¡Finite incantatum!-gritó y todos fueron volviendo a la normalidad.-¿por casualidad no habéis visto a un sapo?

-tengo uno a mi lado-dijo Sonja señalando a Harry. Los demás se rieron...excepto la niña de la puerta.

-Oh...por merlín...¡Es Harry Potter!-chilló emocionada. Los gemelos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras él se sonrojaba.-Me sé toda tu vida, la leí en Magos de todos los tiempos y en muchos más...

-ah...interesantísimo...-dijo Harry aburrido mientras los otros se reían.

-me llamo Hermione Granger. Mis padres son dentistas ¡no veas la ilusión que les hizo cuando llegó la carta...-suspiró metida en sus pensamientos.-¡Ui! Se me olvidó seguir preguntando...pobre Neville...¡Nos vemos!-y salió del vagón a prisa.

-eh...dios, espero que no me toque en su misma casa...-susurró Andy mirando la puerta con susto.-sabe más de ti que yo mismo a lo mejor...da miedo...

-habla más que Tío Padfoot...-susurró Sonja a su vez. Los gemelos se giraron a la vez hacia ella.

-¿dijiste Padfoot? ¿de los merodeadores? ¡¿conoces a los merodeadores!-dijeron a la vez, emocionados.

-difícil que no los conozcamos si son nuestros padres...-le dijo John con burla.-me llamo John Lupin, hijo de Lord Moony.- dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

-yo soy Andrew Polaris Black, hijo de Lord Padfoot.-se presentó Andy parpadeando coquetamente.

-y yo soy Harry James Potter, hijo de Prongs.-saludó sin hacer ninguna tontería.

-¿y tu?-le preguntaron a Sonja. Ella sonrió con malicia, se acercó a ellos y dijo.

-yo soy Sonja Snape, hija del profesor Snape.-al acabar la frase los gemelos se tiraron para atrás sorprendidos.

-¿el murciélago tiene hijos? Digo...el profesor Snape...¿quién está tan loco de...? Ughh...-un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas a la vez.

-mi Tía es la que se casó con él...-dijo Harry mirándolos desafiante.

-Vaya...bueno, encantado de conoceros, nos vemos en Hogwarts que un amigo nuestro ha traído una tarántula.-se despidieron igual y se alejaron por el pasillo.

-----

El Expreso llegaba en ese momento a la estación de Hogsmead. Un hombre de gran estatura esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos abrigado por su abrigo de piel. El tren abrió sus puertas y los niños comenzaron a bajar. Los más mayores los saludaban mientras iban en grupos hacia los carruajes.

-¡los de primero, vengan conmigo!-gritó y los más pequeños del grupo de alumnos se acercaron mirándolo con miedo. Él comenzó a avanzar hacia el lago y se giró otra vez hacia los alumnos. Distinguió cuatros cabezas conocidas y los saludó con una sonrisa.-suban a los botes ¡no más de cuatro por bote!

Todos se fueron separando y subiendo a los botes mirándo con respeto el lago, que en ese momento estaba oscuro y no se distinguía el fondo.

-aún no he visto el hijo de mi padrino...-susurró Sonja a sus amigos mientras estos miraban a su alrededor buscándo al niño.

-¡está allí!-señaló John y el bote cambió bruscamente de dirección hacia donde el chico señalaba. Los niños de los otros botes miraban curiosos.-¡Draquilín!-gritó y un chico de pelo platino se giró hacia ellos con aburrimiento. Los cuatro amigos le comenzaron a lanzar besos y a sonreírle coquetamente.

-¡Hey, Drake! ¿cómo estás..pequeñín?-le saludó Harry poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-pierdete Potter...tu y todo tu sequito de esclavos.-siseó el chico.

-mejor será que te calles...Malfoy...-siseó Sonja mirándolo amenazante.

-¿o sino que?-siseó Malfoy de vuelta con su típico tono arrogante.

-mira que eres pesado, macho...¡o sino esto!-gritó Andy. El bote de Malfoy se movió con violencia y Malfoy cayó dentro del lago mientras Harry se guardaba la varita en el pantalón. Un chico pelirrojo en el bote más cercano estalló en carcajadas y se giró hacia uno moreno que reía de igual forma. John los miró curioso.

-¡Hey, Neville! ¿cómo te va?-le preguntó al chico moreno.

-perfectamente ¿preparado para ir a Gryffindor?-le preguntó Neville divertido.

-Todos lo estamos, Nev.-le dijo Sonja.

Y allí, delante de sus ojos, divisaron por fin al que sería su segundo hogar a partir de ahora: Hogwarts. Una exclamación salió de los labios de la gran mayoría, menos de Malfoy que en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupado quitándole la capa a uno de sus compañeros y poniéndosela él mismo.

-¿lo ves, Harry? la de pasillos y salas secretas que habrá por aquí... Creo que esto es el paraíso.-suspiró Andy haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

-----

Minerva McGonagall esperaba a los alumnos de primero en la puerta principal de la escuela, los vio a lo lejos y se ajustó la capa y la túnica. Los niños comenzaron a bajar de los botes y se acercaron a ella.

-Buenas noches. Espero que les halla ido bien el viaje y que no hallan causado muchos problemas.-empezó la subdirectora mirando severamente a Malfoy que tiritaba de frío.-¿qué le ha pasado a este niño?-preguntó comenzando a enfadarse.

-profesora, Malfoy se cayó al lago.-dijo Andy divertido.

-no me fío de ti, Black. Suficiente tuve con tu padre ya...-susurró McGonagall haciendo reír a los otros niños.-síganme. Ahora, en el gran comedor, haremos la ceremonia de selección.

Anduvieron por corredores y suvieron escaleras hasta llegar a un gran espacio lleno de escaleras que cambiaban de dirección.

-espero que aquí tengan cuidado, las escaleras cambian de recorrido cada cierto rato y hay escalones que desaparecen. Es peligroso que no miren por donde van ya que como verán, si caen desde estas escaleras o otras que estén más arriba...dudo que los encuentren. Sigamos.-todos miraron a su alrededor impresionados por la cantidad de cuadros en las paredes y por la altitud a la que en ese momento se encontraban.

-Harry...¿te das cuenta de la de salas secretas que habrá aquí?-le susurró Andy a Harry quedándose rezagados de los otros niños, que en ese momento seguian a McGonagall.

-y tenemos tiempo suficiente para descubrir muchisimas.-a Harry le brillaron los ojos mientras los dos echaron a correr intentando alcanzar a los otros.

-----

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron chirriando ligeramente. McGonagall entró e hizo un gesto para que los de primero la siguiesen. Se paró delante de la mesa de profesores, encima de una tarima y los alumnos se detuvieron delante de ella.

La subdirectora cogió un pergamino de la mesa y se giró hacia ellos. A su lado tenia un sombrero desgastado, encima de un taburete.

El sombrero comenzó a cantar. Hablaba sobre las cuatro casas y sus creadores. En cuanto acabó la canción, todos, alumnos y profesores, aplaudieron.

-Ahora, los iré llamando por su nombre, vendrán aquí y yo les pondré el sombrero, que elegirá a que casa debéis estar.-habló McGonagall en cuanto se hizo el silencio. Abrió el pergamino y comenzó la selección.-Abbot, Hannah.

Una niña rubia, con dos coletas, se acercó y el sombrero eligió Hufflepuff. Los alumnos de dicha casa estallaron en aplausos.

-Black, Andrew-Andy subió a la tarima y McGonagall le puso el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!-decidió este casi inmediatamente.

-Bones, Susan

-¡Ravenclaw!-la chica fue hacia su casa, que la recibieron en aplausos.

-Boot, Terry

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Brown, Lavender

-¡Gryffindor!

-Crabbe, Vincent-el chico al que Malfoy le había quitado la capa se puso el sombrero. Este se estuvo durante un buen rato.

-¡Slytherin!-los Slytherin aplaudieron poco efusivos.

-Finch-Fletcher, Justin

-Finnigan, Seamus

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Goyle, Gregory

-¡Slytherin!-el chico se fue a sentar al lado de Crabbe, con una sonrisa esúpida.

-Granger, Hermione-la chica del tren se acercó con nervios al sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!-Andy se tapó la cara con las manos.

Siguieron pasando niños, John quedó en Gryffindor, igual que Harry.

-Snape, Sonja-leyó McGonagall y todo el comedor quedó más silencioso que cuando había leído Harry Potter. Todos miraban al profesor Snape, incrédulos.

Ella se puso el sombrero y se estuvo con él un buen rato hasta que el sombrero abrió la boca para decir su decisión. Andy, John y Harry se miraron asustados y cruzaron los dedos.

-Gryffindor.-la voz del sombrero sonó distorsionada y ella se levantó del taburete y se lo sacó rápidamente, no cambiara de opinión en ese momento. Sus amigos la miraban con la boca abierta y se abrazaron a ella.

La selección siguió pero ellos ya no prestaban atención pues estaban charlando animadamente. En sus túnicas apareció el escudo de su nuevo hogar...Gryffindor.

Merci por los reviews!


End file.
